The Healer and The King
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: Sets right after Sharrkan leaves Heliohapt: A person of great who looks over his kingdom, a woman who was shunned for her blue eyes becomes a great healer. Two who were very close friends were sperated and are now back together...This is their story. Armakan/OC
1. Eshe

"You should be feeling better in a couple of days. Just try not to over due it."

"Thank you so much Lady Eshe. You are the best healer in this country." The elderly man said, "I wish you stay here in this town."

"I am sorry but I must go where I am needed and my work is finished. Now stop worrying about me and you get better." The woman named Eshe said before leaving.

"Lady Eshe!" A young boy said running to her.

"What is it?" She asked the little boy with curiosity.

"I person told me to give you this and left before I can ask who he was." The boy said to her.

Eshe took the scroll from him and saw that there was a royal seal on it.

"This can not be good." Eshe said her self as she broke the seal to look at the contents.

_Lady Eshe,_

_ We are in need of your service. The king has been stricken with some kind of illness and the healers here can not figure out what it is the ails him. We request that you come immediately._

_Imhotep_

"Leave it to Imhotep to find where I am." Eshe said as she took off.

"Wait lady Eshe what is wrong?" The boy asked.

"I am needed in the capital urgently. Can you get my camel ready?"

"Of course." The boy quickly before running off.

Eshe smiled as she neared a group of little kids playing with an albino snake.

"Sorry kids but I need Halima back. We have to leave earlier than expected." Eshe said to the group with a smile.

"Aww, but we wanna play with him a little longer." A little girl whined.

"Next time I am here I will let you play with Halima." Eshe said as the snake slithered up her arm from the child that was holding him.

The snake flicked its tongue on her cheek to show its affection.

"Lady Eshe. I brought you camel and I also filled your water skin as well." The boy from earlier said as he walked the camel over to Eshe.

"Thank you so much." Eshe said mounting the camel with Halima curled her neck.

"Thank you everyone." Eshe said before having her camel leave the town.

As soon as they were well out of the town was when the camel went into a run.

"Lady Eshe!" A person yelled her name as she handed one of the stable people the reins of her camel as dismounted.

"Imhotep, it is a wonder how you were able to find me." Eshe said with a small smile.

"Yes well I heard rumors of a blue eyed white haired woman going north and that was the only closet town I could think of. It is a miracle I was right." Imhotep explained.

"What has happened?" Eshe asked as they went inside.

"We do not know. Two days ago he simply collapsed without warning. The healers tried to use magic to heal whatever ailed him and have been unsuccessful. I thought it would be a good idea to have you come with your medical knowledge and your past with the royal family. Though none of the other advisors or healer know you are here so please forgive any hate they show against you." Imhotep explained as they neared the heart of the palace.

"I forgive all those who are closed minded. I no longer let anyone who look down upon me because of my abnormal eye color." Eshe said with a smile.

"I know but I know how people were to you when you were little before your father passed on from this world." Imhotep told her.

"And you have been a great friend."

They both came to a door and Imhotep knocked lightly before the two of them entered.

"Ah Imhotep…. what is this woman doing here?" A man said.

"This is Lady Eshe, Daughter to the late advisor Madu. She is a well-known healer to many people of this country. I have brought her here to heal our king from what ails him." Imhotep said.

The man just stared at her until he left the room.

"That is the Head healer, Kamuzu. This way Eshe." Imhotep said leading her through another door.

They were both greeted with another person but some who recognized her.

"Eshe? Praise the gods. I am so glad you are here." The advisor said.

"It is good to see you Mahado. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Ah yes indeed. This way."

"He is running a low fever." Eshe said withdrawing her hand from the King's forehead, "Has he been stressed out about anything recently?"

"The only thing I could think of was this fight that he and Sharrkan had. It got so bad that Sharrkan left the palace and everything behind and went to another country to serve. That was a few weeks ago and then after Sharrkan departure, He started to eat less, sleep less and then finally collapsed." Mahado explained.

"I think he is suffering from the traumatic events of whatever happened between him and Sharrkan. The stress from that and running this country finally took its toll on him. Right now, the best thing to do is to let him rest and make sure his fever doesn't rise." Eshe told Mahado.

"Is that why the magical healers could not do anything?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. This is not physical wounds, this is mental wounds which has caused he health to go down. He just needs plenty of rest and when he awakes we need to make sure he eats." Eshe said.

"So he will recover?" Mahado asks.

She nods with a smile.

"What a relief." Mahado says with a sigh of relief.

"If you don't mind. I would like to stay and make sure he fully recovers if that is okay you with you and the healers."

"You can stay as long as you like. You have been missed since you left on your journey and I do believe you being back will bring great solace to our king." Mahado said before leaving.

Eshe watched Mahado leave, closing the door behind him.

"When I told years ago that I would return when you needed me most, I did not imagine this."

**Author's Notes:**

Yea sooo, this has popped in my head ever since Armakan appeared in the anime. I know that if you have been reading Songstress of the Seven Seas may be wonder what is happening with that story. I am working on it. Some writers block and seeing what direction the manga is going is what is going on. I am at a crossroad with that story that I could go either way on it.

So I started this story so by some time. There will probably be a crossover where my main OC from Songstress of the Seven Seas will appear.

Anyways here is chapter one of this story.


	2. Wakefulness

Eshe was sitting on a chair by the Armakan's bedside. It had been two days since her arrival. He no longer suffered a fever and seemed to sleep peacefully.

While Eshe was reading from a book, she felt Halima tighten its self around her neck and started to hiss angrily.

She looked up from her book and saw Armakan's hug snake coiled around her whole body.

The snake stared intently at her.

"Its rather rude to confine me this way without any notice and after helping your master. So would you kindly unwrap yourself from me?" Eshe asked the snake.

It tightened around her slightly and Halima started hissing violently.

"Hush Halima. I don't want to wake Armakan. He needs his rest. We will have to play the waiting game. At least I can continue reading." Eshe said before continuing to read.

Halima stared flicking its tail angrily as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Eshe was too engrossed to notice that her patient was awake and staring at her until Halima curl tighter around her neck to get her to look up.

"Its good to see those lovely eyes of yours that you intend to hide from everyone." Eshe said with a smile.

"I must be dreaming. There is no way you would actually come back." Armarkan said to her.

"If I am merely just a dream, then why did I uphold my promise to you?" Eshe asked innocently.

"You really did return?"

"Yes, I did return. I promised to you that I would return when you needed me the most and I came. Though I have to hand it to Imhotep for finding me. I was about to leave a village just a day's travel north of here.

"Also do you mind getting your snake off of me? He has confined me to this chair for most of the day." Eshe said sweetly.

"Come here Zuberi." Armakan said as he sat up.

The snake uncoiled itself from Eshe and slithered onto the bed and curled next to his master on the other side away from Eshe.

"How do you feel?" Eshe asked as she stood.

"Better but I feel as if I am in a daze and I feel weak." He replied to her.

"It is only to be expected after what you went through." Eshe said going to a table where a pitcher and cup was.

She poured some water into the cup and then took the cup over to Armarkan.

"How long have you been here?" Armarkan asked as he took the offered cup of water.

"Two days. I came as fast as I could. I am glade you are finally awake." Eshe said with a smile.

"I know you probably heard about my brother…" Armarkan was silenced when Eshe gently placed her index and middle finger onto his lips to quiet him.

"There is no need. Once you are ready to talk, only then I will listen, but I do not think you are ready to talk and honestly your health is top priority." Eshe said bring her hand back to herself.

Before she could realize what was going on, she felt two strong arms grab her and encase upper body. It took her a few seconds to realize that Armarkan had pulled her into a embrace and held her tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again." He told her as he held her.

"I am here now and that is all that matters." Eshe said relaxing to his touch, "I will always be here for you and always will."

Once Armarkan fell back asleep, Eshe left the bedroom to notify Mahado or Imhotep of Armarkan waking up.

Eshe was delighted to find a servant just outside the door.

"Can you please go get Imhotep and Mahado please? I have news that will bring great joy to them." Eshe asked.

The servant nodded and left to find the people she wanted to talk to. Eshe decided to sit down in a comfy looking chair. She was left to her thoughts about the embrace she received from Armakan.

She sighed and heard the door open and saw the people she was looking for come into the room.

"We were told you have good news." Imhotep said.

"I do. The King woke up to a brief moment not too long ago. He is back to sleep right now but with him waking up today was a good sign that he is getting much better." Eshe said to them.

"It's the best news we could ever hope to hear." Mahado said with an exasperated smile, "We will inform the court tomorrow."

"While that is wise, I would like for the King to not be burden with any politics for a while longer."

"Of course. Lady Eshe. We deeply in your debt." Imhotep said.

**Author's Notes:**

I was surprised by the rapid amount of comments and followers after the first chapter. The updates will be a little sporadic since I have exams coming up. I will try to update as much as possible.


	3. Childhood Friends

Past (Eshe and Armakan are both 8 years old)

"Young prince, I would like to met the daughter of my most trusted advisor. This Lady Eshe." The King said to young Armakan.

"It is nice to meet you." Eshe said to the young prince with a bow.

Armakan only stared at Eshe, taken aback by her blue eyes. The King cleared his throat while Eshe's father tried to stifle a laugh.

"I am sorry my lady. It is nice to meet you. I was briefly taken aback by your beautiful eyes of yours." Armakan said with a slight blush of embarrassment flushing over his cheeks.

"I thank you for your kind words your highness." Eshe said with a kind smile.

5 years later (Eshe and Armakan are both 18)

"Your so studious." Armakan said approaching Eshe in the garden she was reading.

"Is there anything wrong with that your highness?" Eshe asked looking up to him standing in front of her.

"I told you can call me by name when it is just the two of us." Armakan said sitting beside her on the bench.

"As they say, old habits die hard." Eshe said with a smile.

"What are you reading?" Armakan asked before taking the book out of Eshe's hands.

"Excuse me." Eshe said with a huff.

"Why are you reading a medical text?" Armakan asked as he flipped through a couple of pages.

"Because it is what interests me. Besides my mother was a healer before she went to meet Osiris." Eshe said snatching the book back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take something that belonged to your mother."

"Its alright, you didn't know so its only fair that I forgive you." Eshe said with a smile.

"Why do you want to be a healer when there are magicians for that?" Armakan asked.

"A magician may be able to heal many but there are something's a magician can not heal and plus most magicians do not know many ailments and they solely depend on their magic rather the knowledge of medicine." Eshe explained.

"That makes sense. So if something happens to me will you be there to cure me?" Armakan asked.

"Always. Plus my father was rather happy that I chose this path instead of a political one even though he still has me learn political terms and issues." Eshe said with a small laugh.

"He is just preparing you for life incase something happens to you."

"If so, he is doing a rather good job at that my head might explode." Eshe said making the two of them laugh in unison.

"Hey Eshe, you always be my friend no matter what?" Armakan asked.

"Forever and ever, I will always be here."

Present

Eshe was sitting in a garden just outside of Armakan's room reading from her book. Unknowing to her she was being watched as she read and she soon noticed as a smile graced her lips.

"I do believe you should be resting." Eshe said while kept reading with a smile on her face.

"I could but then I wouldn't be able to talk to you." Armakan replied as he approached her and sat down next to her on the bench.

"If memory serves, when were only ten years old, you were the trouble maker and never really listened." Eshe replied as she kept reading.

"Yea well you were there getting me out of trouble as usual." Armakan said snatching the book from her.

"Really? This again?" Eshe asked with a sigh.

"This is a new one." Armakan said looking through the book briefly.

"Yes well that is because it is from my father. He left it to me after he went to meet Osiris for judgment in the underworld. Its all his political notes and inquires." Eshe replied.

"Yes well I never knew about the book's existence until I found in my father's study. It's like a journal of some sort and yet there are things in here that do not seem to add up." Eshe explained.

Armakan kept looking through the book until Eshe snatched from his hands.

"Your still the same Eshe I know." He said with a sigh.

"Were you hoping for something different?" Eshe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh uh…Hey when did you get a snake?" Armakan said changing the subject and pointing to Halima who rested in a nearby tree.

"I saved him from a trader who was treating him poorly just because he is white instead of golden like your snake. So I saved and have been with me since. His name is Halima. I sort of think we are a two of kind since we are both different to our respective species." Eshe explained.

"You aren't different Eshe, you are unique and special." Armakan told.

Eshe was walking down a grand hallway within the palace trying to remember how to get to the grand library.

"I could have sworn it was this way…did they change rooms?" Eshe muttered to herself.

Armakan had left to go do some of his kingly duties even though she told him no to since he had just started recovering.

She was going to kill some time by going to the library to read…until she got lost.

There was no one in the hall she was in and anyone who she tried to ask would look at her and hurries off.

Eshe sighed as she leaned against the wall to think moment.

As soon as she leaned on the wall, she suddenly found herself falling for no reasons. She found herself in a dark room with no light.

"I get lost in a place used to call home and now I am even more lost since I am in this damn passage way." Eshe said angrily at herself.

She started rummaging through her pockets looking for a item until she finally found it.

Suddenly the area around her was lit with a soft white light. IN the palm of her hand was a lux stone.

"Glade I found this lux stone years ago, these things come in handy." Eshe said to herself, "Now just to follow this passage way to wherever it goes."

Eshe started walking down the path. She started hearing people arguing as she made her way down the passage. They sounded like politicians.

She soon found an area where she could hear everything going on.

"How can she be trusted? That blue-eyed monster should not even be here. So why was she allowed here?" A gruff voice said through the wall.

"Because me and Imhotep knew she could cure him. The two of them were childhood friends and knew each other for a long time." Another voice said.

"Mahado, you cant just simply bring people here. She is a being of not of this world." The gruff voice said.

"She is the daughter of Madu, you will address her as Lady Eshe, not monster or being or other words you like to say." A new voice said.

Eshe's breathing hitched slightly knowing who's voice that belonged.

"But my lord…" The gruff voice said.

"If it wasn't for Eshe I would not siting before you. You give her little credit where it is due just because her eyes are not color they should be. To that I say is a gift from the gods. She is a guest here and she will stay as long as she wants." Armakan said.

Eshe leaned her head on the wall and smiled.

At least she had that one person to always defend her…even though he is a king of a great country.

**Author's Notes:**

I did this chapter in a slight rush to get it out before my exams start. So it may be a couple of weeks until I add a chapter. So there's that and I hoped you liked this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed


	4. Revelations

Eshe was walking back to her room. She wanted to lay low so the advisors wouldn't pester Armakan about her so called unsightly presence. She let out a sigh as she entered her room, only to be tackled by someone.

"ESHE! HOW COULD YOU NOT VISIT ME!" The person yelled.

Before Eshe knew it, she was on the floor, tackled by a person and people staring.

Eshe was finally able to get up to see the person who had tackled.

"Sati?"

"Why did it take you so long to see me? Am I no longer your friend?" The girl named Sati wailed.

"Ummm Sati can we take this some where else? People are staring." Eshe implored.

"I am so sorry to do that to you. I had to get back at you for not seeing me." Sati explained as Eshe closed the doors behind them to her room.

"I guess I was asking for it." Eshe said with a smile.

"When I heard you had returned I was so happy. This place grew rather dull while you were gone. It is just so good to see you." Sati said with over flowing happiness.

"You still the same short haired person I remember. Are you still one the archivists here?" Eshe asked.

"Yes and no, I got bored with that so I have been just a servant floating around doing what's needed to be done. This morning his highness asked me to be your servant while you stay here." Sati said with a goofy grin.

" I see." Eshe said as she sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Sati asked in concern.

"I over heard what one of the advisors said to Armakan today. I was taking a short cut to the library and over heard them discussing or rather an advisor rant about me being a monster because of my eyes." Eshe said.

"Don't listen to them Eshe. They have never spoken to you ever and never gotten to know you at all. They are jealous and you know it. I am rather envious of your eyes. It means you're different and that's good for a place has been as dull as a tomb." Sati explained trying cheer her friend up.

" I know. Being away from here was so nice because I did not have to hear the hateful words my father tried so hard to protect me from. Out there I a treated almost as one of them and then once I am here I feel as though I was just ran over by camel." Eshe said in frustration.

"From what I heard, you are like a Goddess to me. Believe me when I tell you this, every time I am in the throne room and Armakan hears about you healing so many of his people, he smiles. When Sharrkan left, that was the only thing that brought happiness to him until he fell ill. Your worth is so much." Sati told her friend.

"Thank you Sati, my dearest friend." Eshe said with a smile.

Eshe was walking through the capital to a destination that always brought her solace. She had a white hood over her head to protect herself from people noticing her. Before she knew it, she was at the Temple of Bastet.

As she entered the temple, she passed various priests and priestess as she went to the prayer room.

She found it empty and was relieved it was.

Eshe kneeled in front of a statue of Bastet and started her prayers. She prayed for the protection of Armakan and the guidance she needed as well. She asked the cat goddess to give her strength to over come things in the future.

With that she completed her prayers let some incense and soon left.

She found herself walking back to the capital and suddenly stopped. She found herself torn apart. She had a duty for to the people that needed her healing but then again she was back home where she belonged.

She found herself walking back to the palace.

Eshe was torn and needed guidance.

Eshe was sitting in one of the gardens in silence. Her back was against a tree as the moon casts its shadow on her. She was staring at her hands, palms up.

She felt the tree move slightly and looked over her shoulder to see Armakan looking at her as he sat next to her.

"I wondered where you disappeared to. When I left for the meeting you were no where to be seen. I asked Sati where you went and she didn't know where you were. I was afraid that you left to go wander around." He told her.

"I'm sorry." Eshe said as she began to star at her hands again, "I went to give my respects to Bastet. I hope she is not angry that I have neglected her."

"I am sure she has seen your good deeds and has forgiven you. Is something the wrong? You keep look at your hands as if you have done something." Armakan said to her.

"Its not a what I have done but a what to do. I am torn now since I have returned. One hand represents the life of wanderer and the other taking up the duties at home. I know not what to do." Eshe replied.

Before she knew it, Armakan was kneeling in front of her. He gently held her hands together in both of his.

"There is something I must confess to you Eshe. I never had the courage to tell you my inner thoughts for I feared your reaction. "

"What is it? I have told you I am here always for you." Eshe told him concern as she stared into his eyes.

"Ever since we were little, I have always admired you and those days were in each other's company were the happiest moments in my life. I would like for you to stay by side until my final days in this realm. With your permission, I would like for you to marry me." He told her.

She was stunned, but her stunned look turned to one of great happiness.

"Yes, I have shared the same feelings as you share. I told you I would always be by your side and I have always loved you from afar." Eshe said with happy tears.

Armakan quickly drew her into a embrace.

"Thank you, Thank you Eshe for you have made me so happy.

**Author's Notes**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this and I am super glade about the updates and reviews I get from people following and/or favoring this story. I had a bad case of Writers block and I got really busy. I am working on this and with they I ended this story I will be able to open some new doors in this story. So until the next Chapter. **


	5. Future

"This is so wonderful. I always knew that the two of you would tie the knot sooner or later." Sati said happily as she poured Eshe a drink while they sat in Eshe's quarters.

"You really think so? I mean since the first day I met Armakan when were children I feel for him but did you really think we would marry?" Eshe asked as she took the offered drink.

"Of course, you two dance around each other like snakes charming each other in a dance." Sati replied with a beaming smile.

"I see." Eshe replied with smile.

Her cheeks were a flamed with a crimson blush as Halima coiled himself tighter around her neck.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Has a date been set?" Sati asked.

"No, he is announcing the betrothal today to the council. Though he told me he did not care if they agreed to the marriage or not. I know Imhotep and Mahado will give their support but the others I do not know." Eshe said as sipped her drink.

"I know one way to find out." Sati said excitedly to her friend.

As soon as Eshe set her drink on the table beside her, Sati grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her set. Sati dragged Eshe to the door.

"I know a way to ease drop on them without them ever knowing but we have to be quiet." Sati said as she dragged her friend out the room and into grand hallway.

Eshe followed her friend through various hallways until they came to a wall. Sati pushed on the wall and a door appeared. Eshe was dragged into the secret hall and the door shut behind them.

Eshe felt Halima quiver from the sudden change of temperature in the hall.

Eshe brought out her lux stone and it illuminated the way for them.

"They say that the queens in the past would use this passage that runs behind the throne room if they are not allowed to partake in political sessions. So they would come here to a certain spot where they can listen without anyone ever knowing." Sati explained in a low voice.

The two of them walked to a spot where they could hear voices through he wall that separated them from the throne room.

The two of them could hear an angry voice that was on the verge of yelling.

"You dare question my mentality? I have had it with your berating of the Lady Eshe! She has shown kindness and yet you scorn her! Then you question my mentality when I announce my decision to marry her! I should kill you for those vile words you have spoken to me!" Armakan said angrily, almost on the verge of rage.

"Please forgive me your highness. I did not mean such disrespect, I only question why her of lowly status." A voice said.

"Nut (nuu-t) is getting it this time. He has always been against everything the pharaoh wants to do. I am surprised the Pharaoh hasn't thrown him out. " Sati explained.

"Really?" Eshe asked.

"Yea, I heard that he was very angry when you arrived and healed the pharaoh. He was the one who told the magicians in the palace heal our once stricken pharaoh on pain of death. I was glad when you came because he backed away a little until recently." Sati explained.

"I see, so I must be weary of him?" Eshe asked.

"Very weary for he might go after you, but don't worry. There are people here that will protect you." Sati said.

Eshe sat on a stone bench in a garden. In her hands was the lapis bracelet she always wore that was given to her by Armakan when they were both just children. It was also the vessel her Djinn resided in as well. She had not told anyone of her Djinn in fear that she was being viewed differently.

She let out sigh as she looked up at the sunset filled sky.

'I have to tell him so that he not only knows but so he does not be fearful about my protection.' She thought to herself.

"You seem deep in thought." An all too familiar voice said behind her.

"And you sound exhausted, Armakan." Eshe said with a smile.

"That noticeably?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"A little, was it the advisors again?" She questioned even though she knew the answer.

"There's no need to concern yourself with them. You have allies and I am here to protect you from those who do agree with our union." Armakan told her as he wrapped an arm over Eshe's tanned shoulders.

"That is what I want to talk to you about actually. I want to bring ease to your weary mind."

"How so?" He asked with curiosity.

"Remember when you gave me this bracelet?" Eshe asked she handed it to Armakan.

He retracted his arm from around Eshe and took it in his hand.

"Yes I remember I cant believe you still have this and it fits you." He said with a grin.

"Look closer love and you will find something on it."

Armakan held the blue lapis bracelet closer and saw the faint lines of a Djinn attached to it.

"You're a Djinn user?" he asked shocked.

"Up in the north I encounter the Temple of my Djinn unknowingly. It took me a long time to figure out that it was a trick of the desert. I gained a new friend that day and unfortunately that said friend could not remember her name so I renamed her, Bastet." Eshe explained as Armakan gave her bracelet back.

"She taught me how to defend myself against bandits. She furthered my skills from what my father taught me when it came to defending myself. I wanted to tell you because I did not want you to be fearful of my safety and that I can take care of myself." Eshe said with a smile.

"You are always full of surprises you know that? You always have been. It does but my mind at ease a little but I want you to be careful and stay by close to Sati as well." Armakan told her.

"I will love. I am always careful." Eshe said before she gently placed her lips on Armakan's, making him blush slightly.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay. I have had extreme writer's block. I know this is short but I will try to make the next one longer so don't worry. I am getting back to this story. I have been reading a historical biography of Egyptian Queen Hatshepsut. It's a really good book and I highly recommend it. PM me if you wan the author of it and you can get it if you interested in it.**

**Until next Chapter.**


End file.
